


Not a hope in heaven

by Darkerchild



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Episode AU: s08e11-12 Dark Water/Death in Heaven, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pegging, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/pseuds/Darkerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Missy have very different definitions of what constitutes a rescue attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a hope in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at eleventykink, which was a fantastic meme, but now is dead, though maybe it could regenerate if more nonnies would post prompts? (or maybe there's another meme now and I just don't know where it is because I'm clueless? If so, please help, because GoogleFu has failed me)
> 
> Anyway, have some messed up 12/Missy fic.

The Doctor looked so peaceful tied into the frame with his chin bowed against his chest. It seemed a real shame to wake him, but needs must. Missy pressed the stimulant needle into the tender crook of flesh between the Doctor's neck and ear. She pressed the trigger and let the gun drop. It clattered against the metal floor.

"Wake-y, wake-y, rise and shine," she crooned snapping her fingers back and forth in front of the Doctor's face. 

He gasped as the wake-up drug hit his blood stream and snapped him into consciousness. His cold grey eyes scanned the room in confusion. He looked at Missy and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for his reaction. Then he passed over her. Acknowledged and dismissed. His eyes roved back and forth, looking away, examining the bare confines of the cargo hold.

"Pleasant dreams?" Missy asked, leaning in until they were almost nose to nose, trying to get his attention. What was he thinking? What he would do? Who he was now that everything had changed? Missy tried to convinced herself she didn't care, but then, why else had she gone through so much trouble to orchestrate this scene? 

The Doctor rattled his cuffs against the frame. Missy was close enough for a kiss, or a lick, or a bite, but he still wasn't looking at her. It was enough to make a lady quite cross.

"Where's Kate?" he asked.

Missy tch'd and pulled back to a more respectable distance. "Dead, obviously, chucked out the side after we took off. But why should you care? She did betray you, after all."

His eyes stayed averted from hers. "No, there must've been a reason…"

"For knocking you unconscious and tying you to a bondage board?" Missy watched him, waiting for signs of defeat. "My design too, actually, I think that UNIT must've salvaged it the Naismith mansion, and you know? It looked like it had been used a fair bit since then. Someone in the barracks is a wee bit kinky."

The Doctor's jaw clenched. Ah, he was worried. "Kate wouldn't betray me…"

Missy took a moment to savour how dejected he looked at the thought, before deciding that continuing that particular deception would quickly become boring. She smiled and poked him under the chin with the handle of her parasol. "No, you're right, sorry. She had some scheme to abduct you and make you President of the Planet."

The Doctor snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know, isn't it? I mean, I am the expert on ludicrous plans, and when I say that her plan was awful, that's really saying quite a bit, don't you think?"

"I think you're lying."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?" Missy said, leaning close against the shell of his ear. He tried to turn away, but doing so only exposed more of his neck. She gave it a playful nip. Pressed close against him, she could feel his angry, restrained breathing. Air rushing in and out of his nostrils in measured bursts. So much pent up rage. It was delightful. Missy hung her parasol off the side of the frame and started slowly undoing his jacket buttons, feeling the beat of his hearts through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"You could keep up a bit of dialogue while I undress you. You've got a nice accent time around and it's a shame to waste it. Besides, the whole silent treatment thing got old fairly fast last time around."

When he didn't respond, Missy huffed and continued, nibbling around his neck and ear, and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a pale, grey-haired chest. She ran her fingernails along the bared skin, feeling him tremble. He was shaking with anger, she knew that, but a girl could pretend it was passion.

"I'm sorry I missed the last model," she said, working to undo his fly. "He looked a bit of fun. Young and full of energy, just _revving_ to go. Mind, an older, more experienced partner also has his merits, and it is a bit like old times, isn't it? You in an old, grey body foisted on you by our benevolent homeland, dressed like a demented magician, and running around with those UNIT people…"

She ran a single finger along the underside of his limp cock. "But so flaccid, tell me, is it age-related or do you just not like my new appearance? Or is it because you've always fancied yourself the underdog, raging against society and being fucked for your efforts, and _liking it_. A bit of a misdirected martyr complex or something, but I do know what you like, and I've got a solution to the obvious anatomical barrier I've been meaning to give a test drive…"

He glared at her. His eyes were hard chips of ice. So intense. So much emotion, and all of it directed at her. Missy could feel herself getting wet. 

"You murdered the daughter of my best friend. Strangely, I'm not in the mood."

"He speaks again! Hallelujah." Missy took his length into a loose fist, pumping it back and forth without much effect. "Technically, gravity killed her, but if it makes you feel better she won't be dead for long. And better still, when she comes back she'll listen to your orders. She won't be hitting you with unexpected tranquillizer darts." Missy crouch down to give an experimental lick to his tip.

The Doctor groaned and closed his eyes. His cock twitched, but remained disappointingly limp.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

Missy looked up at him imploringly. "I'm rescuing you!"

"We seem to have very different definitions of the word."

"I'm raising you an army of Cybermen who will follow your commands. I know that you don't want to rule the universe side-by-side with me. I've accepted that equality isn't your strong point, and so, as a comprise, I turn all power over to you, and if you want to kill me so be it. I'll understand." She swished her tongue against the slit of his cock before taking the head of it completely into her mouth for a moment, letting it out against with popping sound. She licked her lips. "I have been a naughty girl."

"And if I tell you to stop, will you?"

Missy reluctantly pulled her attention away from the Doctor's cock. "I suppose. Though I did put rather a lot of effort into this, and I'll find it a bit rude and unappreciative if you don't at least think about the favour I've done for you."

"You've tied me to a board –" the Doctor protested, sounding strangled. 

"No, that was one of your annoying humans, don't conflate my actions with theirs."

" – Assaulted me, murdered my friends, and gifted me their dead bodies! And you expect me to be happy about it?"

Missy rolled her eyes and walked away from him to retrieve the strap-on from her bag. Honestly, he could be so obtuse. "I've given your friends, your precious humans, eternal life. I even let them have choice about it after up-loading their minds to the Nethersphere."

His eyes bugged out a bit at that. "You gave them a choice?"

Missy pulled the toy out and waved it towards him before hitching up her skirts and petticoats to put it on. "I thought it would tickle your moral fancy."

"They wanted to be converted?" He was attempting to glare at her, but his confusion dampened the effect. The blend of incredulity and fury was unexpectedly charming. Missy finished adjusting the straps and went back over to the Doctor. His hair was sticking up a bit so she patted it done, coddling his cheek with her palm afterwards. He was ever-so sensitive when it came to the true nature of his pet humans.

"Rare is the man who wants to die, Doctor. Rarer still, after he feels the cold talons of death grasping at his breath."

"They didn't know what you would turn them into," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Missy took a small vial of lube out of a hidden pocket and applied its contents to her fingers. She'd sacrificed her long nails on one hand in anticipation of this moment, and _still_ he couldn't be bothered to even say 'thank you'. What was a girl supposed to do? Honestly. "I assure you, it was all very well explained to them. Seminars, counselling sessions, pie graphs, the lot. I made certain that they all had informed consent."

"You killed Kate," he whispered.

Oh for pity's sake. "You keep coming back to that. Yes, I killed the snivelling, blonde divorcee. But I'll also be resurrecting her in short order, so I don't see why it matters."

"You wouldn't," he said, soft and damning. And no, she didn't, because he was infuriatingly impossible to read or please. She was a bit rougher than she ought to have been pushing past his cock and balls to apply the lube to his backside as a result, but really, he did have it coming, and the pained grunt he made at her finger's entrance was most satisfying.

"And Clara?" he asked in a small voice as his bony arse clenched around Missy's finger. She carefully added a second digit before responding:

"She's been trying, unsuccessfully, to convinced my Metal Men that she's a Time Lord. You, in fact. It's not going very well. If you'd like, I can get them to hold back on conversion until she's reached her natural expiry date. Would you like that?"

"And do you expect my consent to buy her life?"

"Not at all," Missy said, adding a third finger and then slowly curling them. The Doctor was fairly quivering under her now, it was exciting. She tried a few experimental thrusts and was rewarded with a breathy squeak. Missy picked up the pace, hoping for more, but the Doctor refused to satisfy her desire. Missy grunted in disgust. "It would be nice though, wouldn't it? Maybe you could do that as a bonus, to show your gratitude, but I shan't require it. I'm not requiring anything of you at all this time, Doctor. I'm only asking you for one thing."

"With a gun to my head," he rasped.

"With a kiss on my lips and the devotion of both my hearts," she said, swiftly removing all three fingers. The Doctor gasped, much to Missy's pleasure. There was sweat beading along his brow and his breathing had become more ragged, wild, like the animal he was. She licked the side of his face, tasting him, and grinned.

Then he looked at her. Properly looked at her. "What do you want? I've never understood, all of your schemes, trying to take over the Earth... You aren't even interested in the Earth!"

"I want you to look at me!" Missy shouted, hitching up her skirts. "I want my friend back!"

He stared at her blankly, like he'd never seen her before in his life, like he had no idea what she meant. And then he shook his head. "I can’t help you." 

And he sounded sad, pitying even. But he was _looking_ at her.

It could happen, Missy knew. He'd changed so much and she'd changed so much, but she could still win him back. If she tried hard enough. If she could only make him realize. She'd taken Rassilon's blow. She'd willingly gone to hell for him. She'd saved so many of his friends across time and space and still he wouldn't even give her the time of day. But she'd make him see.

Missy engaged the breaks on the restraint frame's wheels and removed a certain screw from the mid-point of the structure which allowed her to bend it, and the Doctor, over for easy access. His clothes bunched, making it annoyingly difficult to pull his trousers down, and handles of the frame caught on Missy's hips as she lined herself up against him. And all the while, he kept begging her to stop and reconsider and to let him go –

And she would. She really would. But only after he understood.

"It's good, isn't it?" she asked, rocking in slowly. She soothed her hands along his back and his shoulders, which had been pulled to a straining angle by the position of the frame and the cuffs. "It's just like old times, isn't it? And we love each other, don't we?" She turned her head into her shoulder to wipe away an errant tear against her sleeve. "And everything will be all right, won't it? Because I did good this time. You'll see. Everyone will live. Everyone will be happy. And neither of us will have to feel alone ever again."


End file.
